


A New Tomorrow

by mandynightfury



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Post Zombieland: Double Tap (2019), Post-Zombieland (2009), Protective Columbus, Protective Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: After the events of Zombieland 2, the group of five settle down, hoping to find some peace amidst the chaos. Unfortunately for them nothing is ever that easy in the United States of Zombieland.
Relationships: Columbus/Wichita (Zombieland), Little Rock and Tallahassee, Tallahasse/ Nevada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A New Tomorrow

“Littlerock, pass me the colt, will ya?” whispered Tallahassee as Littlerock slid the weapon across coffee table in the small house that the group of five had recently taken up shelter in. The older man smirked, gazing down at the couple that had fallen asleep on the couch, Wichita snuggled up against Columbus, the girl's, usual stony expression replaced by dreamy contentment in sleep. Littlerock let out a soft giggle as Tallahase leveled the gun across the room and emptied the clip into the wall. “Wakey, wakey love birds!” cackled Tallahassee over the sound of gunshots.

“Holy shit!” yelped Columbus as the younger man practically shot up in terror, his jarring movements causing Wichita to roll off the couch, as Columbus tried to stand in front of Wichita protectively. Unfortunately Wichita hit the coffee table, her shriek startling both men. 

“Wichita!” cried Columbus as his eyes darted between his fiance and searching for the potential threat. The younger man’s gaze locks onto the chuckling Tallahassee, his eyes narrowing. 

“Could you not be an asshole for like 5 minutes!” growled Columbus.

“Only when you stop being such a little bitch!” challenged the older man.

“Don’t tell me this dick is the one who woke us up!” snarled Wichita. Both men leapt at the sound of the angry woman not realizing that she had stood back up.

“Easy tiger, we were just havin’ a little fun, weren’t we Little Rock?” said Tallahase.

“Hey, it was your idea, not mine!” muttered Little Rock.

“I don’t care whose idea it was, both of you are going to regret it!” shouted Wichita.

“Easy honey, they’re just being reckless that’s all, I’m sure we can come to an agreement,” said the younger man shyly.

“This is the fifth time this week! I’m done putting up with their pranks!” retaliated Wichita.

“Hey what’s with all the commotion!” muttered a very hungover Nevada, shuffling into the room, a shot of whiskey in her hand.

“The same thing that’s happened every day this week! These two idiots won’t stop with their pranks. Don’t you two realize that we all have to be rested if we’re going to stand a chance against these new Zombies! You gave Columbus and I the night watch so you dumbasses need to let us sleep in!” shouted Wichita, her voice taking on a pleading tone.

“Alright, alright, how about this. I’ll keep them from bothering you two, and they’ll cover you’re guys’ night shifts for the rest of the week so you guys can rest up, relax and have some alone time?” said the older woman, placing her hands on Wichita’s shoulders, noticing the dark circles under the couple’s eyes.

“No way!” cried Little Rock.

“That’s not fair!” whined Tallahassee. Both prepared to continue to protest until, a glare so fierce from Nevada, was able to startle even Tallahassee into submission.

“Fine,” pouted Tallahassee earning a groan from Little Rock.

“Good,” muttered Nevada, earning a smile from Wichita.

“Alright, now that’s all worked out, honey you ready to go on a supply run?” said Columbus, trying to lighten the mood as he kissed his fiance on the forehead.

“Sounds good,” mumbled Wichita into his chest. The couple moves towards the door grabbing their weapons. Columbus grabs the doorknob, preparing to leave the safety of the shelter. 

“You ready?” asks Columbus. Wichita places her hand on Columbus’, her engagement ring glistening in the morning light. 

Wichita gazes into the loving eyes of her fiance and whispers, “Always”.


End file.
